


A Morning Off

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bangiplier - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Dan’s lives are surprisingly busy, and time to just the two of them alone is hard to catch.  So when they both have nothing to do, they’re happy to curl up and enjoy each other’s company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Off

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of things I want to finish, but have this for now because I just really wanted cute bangiplier. There was actually supposed to be a different direction for this, but maybe I’ll write that later.

It wasn’t often that Dan woke up before Mark. He wasn’t really much of a morning person himself, and Mark had a habit of getting up early. Today was an exception. Dan had the day off—a rare enough occasion—and Mark had decided that it’d be his day off with him, so they could spend time together. That included sleeping in apparently, as Dan saw when he woke up that morning with Mark eyes still closed.

For a minute, Dan just watched his sleeping boyfriend. Mark’s breaths were deep and relaxed, the young man on his side and one hand curled close by Dan after reaching out to him sometime during the night. That was something that Mark did. As they drifted apart in bed as they slept, he would reach out to touch Dan, his arm a cable connecting the two of them. The younger man probably didn’t even realize that he did it.

Dan could feel a smile tugging at his lips. Gently, he took ahold of his sleeping boyfriend’s hand, fitting his own fingers neatly between Mark’s. He could feel the steady pulse of Mark’s heart in his hand, and the slight twitch of Mark’s fingers as he subconsciously acknowledged the touch.

A soft sigh escaped Mark’s lips, his eyelids fluttering. Dan waited to see if he’d wake up, but Mark stilled and his breathing returned to normal as he continued to sleep on.

That was fine with him.

Moving carefully so as not to disturb the sleeping man, Dan shifted in the bed so that he was closer to Mark, his hand still resting in Mark’s. Part of him wanted to wake up the other because they so rarely had an entire day to spend together and he wanted to make the most of it. Yet the other part was perfectly content to lay there next to the other, timing his own breath in sync with Mark’s.

The internal conflict was unnecessary. Not even a couple minutes later Mark stirred once again, and this time his eyes opened, his own drowsy gaze immediately catching Dan’s.

“Morning, baby,” Dan said, voice low. He smiled lazily, feeling his love for Mark surge up in his chest, brimming over in his eyes as he looked over at his boyfriend.

“Mornin’, Dan,” Mark murmured back drowsily, pulling back his free hand to rub sleep from his eyes. “Wha’ time issit?”

Dan lifted his head so that he could peak over Mark’s side at the clock sitting on their bedside table. “Almost eleven,” he said, dropping his head back onto his pillow.

“What? Seriously?” Mark’s eyes popped open. The hand that Dan was holding suddenly withdrew as he struggled upright, the blanket falling away from his bare torso.

Dan’s gaze followed him even as he continued to lay down. “It’s not like we have anything to do today. Come on, lay back down.” He raised a lazy hand to the other’s shoulder, encouraging him back down onto the bed with him.

Even with his assurances, Mark continued to sit up, although for a while he didn’t do much more than rub at his eyes. His hair was a mess, but somehow it still made him look fantastic. In Dan’s opinion at least. There was no way he could pull off the messy, ‘just rolled out of bed as a sex god’ look like his boyfriend could. Dan’s messy-hair style was more like the ‘my hair will consume my head and then the entire world’ look.

Not really the same effect.

“Can’t be lying in bed sleeping all day,” Mark told him, dropping his hand onto the mattress so that he could lean back on it. “Have to… I don’t know, do something.”

Dan lifted himself up, elbow propping him up as he draped an arm over Mark’s waist. “We don’t have to sleep all day. Just relax with me, Mark.”

There was a pause, and then, “Alright, but pretty soon we should go out and get lunch or something like that.”

He let out a little hum of acknowledgement, neither of acceptance nor refusal as Mark slid back down. The younger man moved closer so that his forehead pressed against Dan’s collarbone. Warm. Secure. A little smile played across his lips, his arm wrapping Mark up in a firm embrace.

“This is nice,” Dan murmured, one hand playing idly with his boyfriend’s hair.

Mark made a noise of agreement, the sound vibrating in Dan’s chest and sending tingles through his body. He could feel the scrape of stubble against his chest as Mark moved his face, still tucked against Dan but his mouth free to speak without the words coming out muffled into the older man’s skin. “It’s kind of weird, not having anything to do today,” he said, his arms wrapped around Dan. “I mean, it’s nice. I like it. But it’s weird.”

“Yeah, it is.” The two of them led fairly busy lives, with Dan spending much of his time either recording mass bunches of episodes or working on his music, especially in the moments where he and Brian could have a skype call, because while sending messages back and forth worked pretty well when they didn’t have time for skype, speaking face to face was even better. On Mark’s part, much of his life was devoted to his channel and fans of it: recording videos, editing videos, reading the feedback on videos, and just general fan interaction that was so important to the young man. The snatches of time in between their schedules were precious, and they made the most of them together.

A full day with just the two of them together was a rare occurrence.

As Dan was wrapped up in his thoughts, Mark shifted in his arms again and he felt lips press against his jaw. “I love you.” All traces of sleep were gone from Mark’s voice by now, although he kept his voice low in that deep baritone that sent chills through Dan’s bones, resonating deep within his very being. His arms tightened around Mark, just barely, but it was enough for the other to tell considering how Mark smirked against his skin.

“I love you too,” he returned, pressing his face into the soft fluff that was Mark’s hair.


End file.
